Trouble Coming
by nictoria19
Summary: Natalie thought she was escaping her past and starting over, but little did she know her troubles were just starting. And it all began with her broken down car. SOA fix with OCs...First time writer all reviews welcome. AU but may include some major points from past & current seasons. **Disclaimer I only own my OCs only**
1. My blonde moment

Goddamn its hot…..'Okay I know I'm in California but damn it's April' This thought is set on repeat and keeps running through Nat's mind. She pushes her dark almost black hair out of her face and pulls it back, rather roughly into a ponytail. She mentally kicks herself again and she tries to start her car again. She thinks back to a few months ago, when she decided to leave everything behind and start a new on the West Coast .

'Natalie, are you crazy?!' exclaims a large man in his early 30s.

She takes a deep breath and looks up to her friend, Daniel. 'Look, Daniel, I appreciate your concern but I am a big girl. Momma's gone and my brothers are scattered to the wind. There's nothing here for me now. I just want to start my life over and staying here will only make things worse. '

'But Nat, you don't know anyone in California. What if something happens to you? What if you need…help?'

She can tell by the slight pause that Daniel was going to say something else. And she has a feeling he was going to say 'what if you need me?' This was going to be harder than she thought. She knew he cared for her, and she did have some feelings for him. It just wasn't the romantic kind.

'I really do care for you Dan, but only as a friend. Right now I just want to get away from here. Do you realize I'm almost 26 and have never left this state? I will be okay. I'll let you know as soon as I get there and will keep you posted.'

'Fine, I do care for you and I know we are only friends Nat, I'm not blind. When does your plan take off and when will you land?'

Natalie smiles as she remembers Daniel face when she tells him; she is driving to California not flying. But right now as her old car sits idly on the side of the road she wishes she had flown instead. Her tank is still full from her last rest stop and she is not mechanically inclined. 'Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk." She change our of her heeled shoes to more comfortable sneakers, grabs her small overnight bag, locks up the car and starts walking. The last sign she passed said Charming 2 miles.


	2. Okay that's different

On his way back from another repo job just a mile from Charming, Juice decides to stop in the small town market for a drink. As he's talking to Emily a regular at the clubhouse, he notices a rather exotic looking woman come in. She's about 5'6 with a pale pecan complexion sporting form fitting jean shorts, a men's wife beater over a black bra and sneakers. She pulls off her shades with some annoyance, wipes the sweat from her forehead and looks around. That's when he sees her eyes a strange mix of hazel and green. He overhears her asking the other cashier where she can find a mechanic.

'Hey Juice¸ this young lady needs some assistance. Can you help her?' yells Merle.

'I'll catch up with you later Emily,' Juice walks over to Merle and the dark haired beauty.

'Honey, this is Juice he works at TM and can get you situated.' Merle says then walks away.

'TM?' the dark haired beauty asks.

'Teller-Morrow, it's the garage where I work. Hi¸ I'm Juice.'

'Natalie, Nat for short'.

'So what's the problem Nat?'

'Well my car is about 2 miles or so outside of Charming it just stopped working for some reason.'

'No problem let me drop of this repo and you can show me exactly where.'

Nat follows Juice across the street and gets into the passenger side of the TM tow truck. She stares intently out the window and takes in the scenery of the small town. As they pull up to the gate of TM, he hears a soft 'oh' escape her lips.

- Alright I know almost nothing about cars, but I thought a mechanic shop was just a like on TV –like jiffy loop or something. But Juice (what kind of name is that anyway?), brought me too look like a Harley shop. There was so many motorcycles lined up I thought we were in the wrong place. As we pulled into the shop part of the lot, I notice a few guys hanging around. One in particular was giving me the creeps, reminded me of an old pervert teacher I had back in school. He turned his dark eyes my way and said, 'Looks like Juicy brought back dinner'. I just rolled my eyes.

Juice walked over to them and I could hear the other guys unhooking the car, he just repossessed. A young blond with a serious swagger come up to the passenger door, smiling. 'Hey Darlin' where did Juice find you?' 'Well, first he didn't find me…he's doing his job and will tow my car.' At that moment, Juice came running over. 'Jax, I'll be back in a few.' I rolled my eyes as we drove off. Juice caught the movement and my annoyed expression. 'Well that's a first, 'he laughed. 'What?' 'Women usually find Jax irresistible.' 'Only some women, 'I mumbled.


	3. Lighten up

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just Life/Work but the time did allow me to do some research which will come into play in the next few chapters. As always, please read & review-Thanks.**

_I knew I would get shit from the guys. Hell, it seemed like they loved to rib on me more than each other._ I left Nat in the tow truck while I ran into the office and let Gemma know I would take care of the next repo in a few minutes.

'What's up?' Gemma asks with a nod towards the tow truck.

'Just a damsel in distress,' was my grinning reply. 'Her car is just a few miles outside of Charming.'

'Nice rack, but hurry back we're getting slammed right now. Op should be headed back soon. '

'Yea, I miss my brother. '

'Looks like Juicy brought back dinner.' I overhear Tig saying. Je_sus I better hurry, Tig knows no bounds when a beautiful woman is concerned._

Gemma must have had the same thought, 'Hurry up and get her out of here.'

I jogged back, but slowed down when I saw Jax approaching the truck. 'Hey Darlin' where did Juice find you?' _Great, there goes any attempt on my part to get to know her,_ I thought. _Just like all the others-swaying over the Prince_. To my surprise when I look up I notice Nat has that same annoyed expression on her face from earlier. Hmm…just maybe...

As Juice drives off, Gemma walks up to Jax. 'What was that Jackson? I thought you and the good doctor are on good terms.'

'You know me Mom, anything to rattle Tig's cage.' Gemma heads back to the office shaking her head.

Driving in complete silence, Juice tries to start a conversation with Nat.

'So what brings you to Charming?'

'Nothing just bad luck. I am actually headed to LA.'

'Oh, you have family there? '

'No.'

I wait a moment to see if she will elaborate, but Nat leans her head back in silence.

'So where are you from?'

'Not to rude or anything, but can we pause the 'show and tell'? I'm trying to think of my next move.'

_Okay what do I do now? I don't have a definite plan, no job, man waiting on me in LA…I know what ever wrong with my car is going to cost me. I really just left for a change... And looking around this town so far, it's a big change from my city. Maybe I should… Nat looks up as she recognizes a familiar beat _coming from the radio….

'No fucking way!'

'What?!'

'That's my song…please turn it up'

As Salt–N-Pepa's _Push It_ vibrates through the air, Juice can't help but grin at Nat as she starts rapping & bopping to the lyrics.

'Come on I know you know this.'

'Well, yeah but…'_ I can't believe I'm doing this, Juice thinks a moment before he starts bopping along to the music. _

_'_Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch a moment ago. I just like for things to go according to plan, you know? Oh there's my car.'

Juice turns and after examining the car for a few minutes, 'Okay, I can honestly say I have no idea what's wrong with your car. '

'Well, aren't you Mr. Mechanic,' Nat says sarcastically but with a smile.

'No worries, we'll just tow it back and have Dog look at it. '

**15 minutes later...**

'Hey, Nat; you can wait in the office with Gemma. Once Dog looks it over I'll be in.'

Natalie goes over to the small office Juice indicates and has a seat.

'Hi Darlin', are you lost?'

Natalie looks up to see a rather MILF worthy woman enter the office. 'No, waiting on Juice, well rather Dog to see what's wrong with my car.'

'That's right I saw you earlier. Well, we should have you on your wait in a moment. By the way I'm Gemma.'

'Natalie, but my friends call me Nat.'

'So which one is yours?'

'The silver Altima.'

Before long Juice comes jogging over. 'Okay, well your engine's shot. We can repair it but we're kind of backed up right now, we should have it ready for you in 2 days.'

'That's fine. Just point me in the direction of the nearest motel. '

After filling out the paperwork and leaving Gemma her cell number. Natalie gets up heading out of the TM lot.

'Hold up.' She looks up and sees Juice jogging to her. _He looks like a child, okay a sexy grown up child._

'Yeah?'

'Do you need a ride? '

'No'

'But you're not from Charming. You might get lost.'

'I'm fine, I paid very close attention; human map here.' She says tapping her forehead lightly.

'Okay, well I guess …umm yeah Gemma will call you when your car's ready, then.' Juice mumbles and starts to turn around.

'Well Juice, I said I don't need a ride, but I didn't say you couldn't walk with me.'

Juice looks up to Natalie and his face lights up with his trade mark 'goofy' smile.


	4. Just another day

_A few days later…._

'Okay the last day of freedom, woe is me.' Natalie pulls herself together as she searches the motel room for her other shoe. She finds _Save Me_ by Nicki Minaj on her iPod and heads out the door to her first day of job hunting. After being in Charming this past few days, she has actually come to appreciate the quiet of the small town. She decided to just rest; something she hasn't done or allowed herself to do in so long.

_Not like I have a job, friends or a man waiting for me in L.A. _Natalie allows herself to have a 'poor me' moment.

By now she's ran into just about everyone or heard about everyone at least twice. The hottest topic in town is of course the Sons. For all the rumors both good and bad, she just can't seem to equate the bad ass biker image with Juice. She smiles to herself as she thinks of the bashful almost shy man who helped her find the motel while her car was being repaired. He filled her in on the small town and few places to hang out. He was surprised that she never played Call of Duty, but found her love of GTA3 adorable. 'What I like to blow off steam by running over hookers, and blowing the heads off people,' she said with a shrug.

After starting up the car, she looks in her rear view mirror, just as Juice pulls up on his motorcycle.

_Well speak of the devil. '_Hi Juice, what brings you by?'

'You know, it's judgment day,' he says with a grin. 'You said you would make a decision about staying on heading out today. '

'Soooo?'

'So, I'm either here to say good bye, friend me on Facebook or good luck on looking for a job.'

Natalie takes in his bashful expression as he stops speaking, but not before hearing the hopeful tone in his voice. She waits a few more seconds….'It's definitely, good luck then'.

Juice face lights up with his signature 1000 watt smile. 'Glad to hear it. Where are you headed?'

'Over to Main first, then the hospital. I plan on checking out the next town over tomorrow as well.'

_Come on man…pull yourself together_. Just ask her out. Juice tells himself, but just as he screws up his courage to ask Nat out, his cell rings.

'One sec, Nat, don't go anywhere. Yeah, mmm, okay.' He turns to Natalie, ' I have to go but can I call you later, maybe dinner?'

'Sure, 'Nat starts to turn away but sees a dejected look in his eye. 'Hey Juice...'

'Yeah?'

She leans over as he straddles his bike and gives him a kiss and a hug.

'See you later.'

As Juice turns left with a big grin and Natalie drives off on the right, neither of them notice that they are being watched.

**A/N : Sorry I know it's a short chapter I was having trouble writing the story as I 'see' it. I will try to update again in the next few days.**


	5. Okay, time to live

**A/N : First thanks for all the views, favorites, reviews and follows. Sorry for the delay...this chapter is short, but I wanted to establish that Natalie is independant. The car from the last chapter will come into play soon. As always please read & review. **

5. Okay, time to live..

Making her way back to the motel, Natalie can't believe her luck. She was able to find a job at a small boutique just outside of Charming. It will help her make up for the dent she had to put in her savings for the car repair.

It's now or never, she thinks and she pulls out her cell and waits for her punishment.

He picks up after 2 rings. 'Hey, Dan'

'Don't Hey Dan, me…where the hell have you been Natalie! You were going to check in with me at least once a week. I haven't heard from you in 2 weeks!'

'First, I'm fine. My car broke down outside of Charming,this small town. And I've decided to stay.'

'Nat, what happened with going to Los Angeles?'

'Well, I don't know anyone there, no one's waiting on me and this place is as good as any. Though I am seriously missing my Starbucks fix, 'she says with a grin.

She hears Daniel take a deep breath and can picture him counting to 10 in his head.

'Are you sure? Are you staying? Do you have a place to live?'

'Yes, for now, and will look into it-right now I'm at a motel.'

'Nat—

'Look, I need this. Charming is as good a place as any to start over. Believe when I say nothing here reminds of anything; it's the clean slate I need.'

'ok.'

'ok?'

'Yeah, I know how you get if you feel like you're being crowded. Just please check in, so I know you're still breathing. How are you looking on money?'

'I just got a job in a boutique. And before you say it, I know but I wanted something completely different. I took a small hit with the car repairs, but I'm okay.'

'Nat, I love you-promise me you will let me know if you decide to move on and stay in touch.'

'Sure Dad J '

She hangs up and looks around the motel looking for something to write on. _Okay first order of business, find a place to live, open up a new bank account and transfer my funds, definitely need to go shopping for some business attire-my standard jeans and tees will not work. That's enough thinking for today. _

Grabbing her iPod, she heads out walking towards Main Street. _Okay, Charming I need a place to live, whattya got for me? _


	6. What's on your mind?

**A/N: I decided to change the rating now to be on the safe side. Short but sweet :) I'm working on chapter 7 now. Thanks for the new alerts, favorites and follows. As always, please read and review.**

'Hey, Juicey!' Chibs exclaims as he slaps Juice on the back. 'Whaddya up to?'

'Oh, hey Chibs,' Juice lifts his head from the bar, where he has been sitting for the past hour. 'Just thinking,bro.'

'Let me guess; is it about a certain hazel-eyed damsel in distress?'

'Yeah….but….' Juice tries to find the words to express what's been laying heavy on his mind. He thinks back to the past few weeks. Natalie, found a small apartment right above the flower shop on Main Street. They've hung out a few times, he's tried to teach her the finer points of Call of Duty, they've even went to a local bar and got drunk together. But other than a few pecks here or there and a hug occasionally, they haven't been physical. As he explains this to Chibs, Chibs looks at him in wonder….

'Okay, boyo…first have you told her that you wanna fuck her? '

'Chibs! I don't want to, I mean I do, but not like with a crow eater…I mean sorta like but …..damn!'

'No worries, brother I know what you mean. You really like her, right?'

'Yeah'

'Well, go tell her then idiot,' Chibs says as he gives Juice a playful slap to the back of his head.

'Church in 10, boys!' yells Tigs.

_Yeah, right after church. _

_If I see one more lady just looking….my feet are killing me….come on 5 o'clock... _

Natalie literally runs out the door after telling her boss, Helen, bye. _Free for the weekend, now what can I get into? Should I call Juice and see what he's up to? It's been real chill hanging with him, but me-to-me J I need to get laid. I need to really relax and something tells me Juice couldn't leave it as no strings. What am I talking about, he's a biker. He's used to no strings attached sex. . _


	7. Sugar in my bowl

**A/N: Thanks for all the views, new favorites, follows, and reviews. The songs I use below are 'I want a Little Sugar in My Bowl' by Nina Simone and 'Do What it Do' by Jamie Foxx if you haven't heard them before give them a listen and let me know if it doesn't set the right mood. As always please read, review and Enjoy!**

7. Sugar in my bowl….

_What the hell… _Natalie whips out her phone and sends Juice a text.

**_*wanna come over?* _**Then after a brief pause, she sends another text.

**_* I WANT you to come over* _**

Church just ended and as Juice collects his phone from the old cigar box, he sees he has 2 new messages from Natalie. After reading and then rereading them, he heads to the bar a little confused. He knows what he wants the texts to mean, but it could be innocent. Just as he is about to speak to Chibs, he remembers their earlier conversation. _Nope, I'll just hop in the shower and head over.___

Juice pulls up to the storefront where Natalie has recently moved into the 1 bedroom apartment above. As he climbs the stairs 3 at a time, he hears music playing loudly.

_Well it's a good thing she doesn't have any neighbors. _He knocks on the door, but no answer.

'Hey Natalie.' Still no answer; the door is unlocked and he heads in, calling Natalie's name and stops at the sight in front of him.

Still dressed in her work clothes, black pencil skirt, sheer white blouse, complete with stockings and red kitten heels; Natalie stands in her living room with her back to the door swaying to a slow song.

**_I want a little sugar in my bowl_**

**_I want a little sweetness down in my soul_**

**_I could stand some lovin', oh so bad_**

**_I feel so funny, I feel so sad_**

**_I want a little steam on my clothes_**

**_Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go_**

**_What's the matter Daddy? Come on, save my soul_**

**_I need some sugar in my bowl, I ain't foolin' _**

**_I want some sugar in my bowl_**

**_You been acting different, I've been told _**

**_Sue me, I want some sugar in my bowl_**

**_I want some steam on my clothes_**

**_Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go_**

**_What's the matter Daddy? Come on, save my soul_**

**_I want some sugar in my bowl, I ain't foolin' _**

**_I want some sugar in my bowl_**

As the song ends, Natalie kicks off her shoes and bends down to pick them up.

_Damn, this is a nice view. Maybe I should turn around, no wait; she wanted me to come over. I mean she WANTED me to cover over_. So deep in his thoughts, Juice doesn't realize that Natalie has been saying his name for a few minutes before she is standing directly in front of him and starts mouthing the words:

I want some sugar in my bowl

I want a little sweetness in my soul

'Uh nice song, who is it? '

'Nina Simone'

Still staring in his eyes, Natalie steps back and finds another song on her iPod and after a few minutes in front of the docking station, she turns back around.

**_You know what, I'mma make it do what it do baby_**

**_I'mma make do what it do baby_**

**_Now baby I just wanna take your freakin' clothes off _**

**_Kiss your body while I take your freakin clothes off _**

**_Leave them heels on while I take your clothes off _**

**_Leave them lights on, let me see you go off _**

'Okay, I'm sensing a theme here.'

Grabbing his face gently, Nat leans in and kisses Juice softly on the lips. 'Juice, I want you right now. I can't say what will happen tomorrow, but tonight …. ' She mouths the next line:

**_Ooh, baby that's my body callin' your name_**

Juice watches wide-eyed as Natalies walks backwards leading toward her bedroom and slowly unbuttons her blouse. And she turns the corner, he hurriedly takes off his kutte and shoes. He follows her with the thought…_this is the first time I'm seeing her bedroom_. Natalie is standing just inside her room in only a black lace bra and matching boy shorts, her hair is down and she looks at him hungrily.

_Well, damn._ They both think at the same time.

'Juice you have on too many clothes,' as she comes towards him, Juice finally notices the bed. It's a queen size bed but it's the headboard and footboard that gives him a pause.

'Umm is your bed made of iron?'

'No, something similar to church gates, but not quite as heavy,' Nat answers him as she goes to remove his belt and tosses it on the bed. 'I wanted something, handcuffable'.

With that she pulls Juice towards the bed by the top of his jeans.


	8. The morning after

**_A/N : Dealing with a lot of life issues at this time and just need a clear head to continue. As I mentioned before this is my first venture into storytelling and while I know what direction overall I am heading towards, I get a little distracted in how to 'connect the dots'. First smut scene and I didn't want to just skip it and act like the ending of chapter 7 never happened; and I didn't want to screw it up either..no pun intended. I thought this was a good compromise. Thanks to all the new alerts, favorites, and views and as always please read & review. _**

* * *

_I've been hit by a mac truck; is _Juice's first thoughts that morning in his dorm room. He stares around the room baffled as he tries to remember how he got back to TM. He reaches over to his night stand to light the half of joint he left and groans in pain. `_I guess this is what it feels like to be thoroughly fucked. I didn't think Natalie was such a wild one. _Running his hands over his face, he notices the faint red marks on his wrist. 'Damn, handcuffs,' he says with a grin as he lies back thinking of last night.

**_Last night was all about discovery….first finding out Natalie had a tattoo that extended from her left hip to just above her rib cage of a white & black wolf. 'For my great grandfather, he was First Nation,' was her reply when Juice asked. Her lust filled eyes held a touch of sadness for a moment until she reached out to him to trace the tribal bolts on his head. Then he discovered that Natalie was a giver in all the right ways; when she leaned forward and plants a feather -light kiss on his boxer clad erection, she pulled him closer and laid him on the bed._**

**_'I want to give you a gift, but trust it is purely selfish on my end,' she said with a smile. 'When I'm in a giving mood, it just turns me on more and I like you Juice. You're my first Charming friend.' As Natalie straddles Juice she leans forward and whispers huskily in his ear, 'this is the no touchy part'. That's when Juice feels the handcuffs for the first time._**

* * *

_What a little slut I am, _is Natalie's first thought. She struggles to sit up in in bed and lies back down with a satisfying moan. _I'm so_ _glad I'm off today. _ She shifts slightly to the right and looks up as she hears the soft tinkling of the handcuffs still attached to the headboard. Natalie thinks back to the moment she sets Juice free last night and the tables were turned.

**_Natalie brings Juice to the edge with a combination of petal soft kisses and ice cream licks making him strain against the handcuffs. 'Just hold on a little while longer baby,' she croons softly to him. You can do this hold on, she thinks to herself as she feels her own reserve faulty. After another minute she lifts her head slowly, her dark hair slightly covers her face as she goes to straddle Juice again. But this time instead of giving him the release both their bodies are craving; she positions herself on his lower abdomen and leans forward again. 'I've been bad…maybe you should punish me.' _**

**_Juice growls, such a pure animalistic sound that makes Natalie shiver in anticipation. 'Unlock the cuffs Nat; it's time for your punishment.' As soon as she releases him, Juice flips Natalie onto her back, he kisses her roughly biting her lip in the process. She grabs him roughly as he starts to trail kisses down her body, 'I need you in me now.'_**

Pulling herself together Natalie heads to the bathroom and fills the tub with all hot water, turns on her iPod speakers then stops as she notices a bruise on her right shoulder. _Well damn, no wonder I fill so blitzed, he bit me. Maybe we should have a repeat performance._

* * *

He pulls out his cell and quickly dials the number he has memorized. 'Yes, everything's the same. It looks like she is settling in. She moved out of the motel a few weeks ago. How long do you want me to stay here? '


	9. Knew it couldn't last

**A/N: I just wanted to get this out, remember there's a reason Natalie left everything she knows to go to the West Coast. Thanks to all the new alerts, favorites, and views and as always please read & review.**

* * *

Riding back to Charming Juice's only thought was to meet up with Natalie; he was returning from a 3 day run with Tig and Chibs. He was tasked to help the Tacoma chapter in gathering some Intel on a suspected rat. With as much pussy that was hanging around the clubhouse, his only thought had been Natalie. He knows she just thought as him as a friend (with benefits), but he missed hanging out with her playing video games, music trivia and hanging at a local bar in Lodi. Glancing swiftly at his watch, he sees it's not even 7am yet. _She's probably still in bed. I wonder if I should swing by._

* * *

Natalie woke up in a hot sweat with the bed sheets tangled around her.

'Not again. Not again.' Flinging the sheets back she bumps her forearm against the headboard. _That'll leave a bruise. _She turns her head to look at the clock, 5_ am ….it's always 5am. One fucking month without these damn nightmares would be perfect. But I already know life isn't perfect. _

Throwing on a robe Nat heads to the bathroom and starts the shower¸ setting the water as hot as it will go. After several moments of standing perfectly still as the scalding water washes over her; she tries to clear her head of the dream that has tormented her for years. Without even speaking she can feel how raw her throat is from screaming 'No!' over and over. Slowly she just crumbles to the shower floor. _I have to get out of here. _Stepping out of the shower and quickly pulling on a pair of yoga pants, a plain t-shirt and a cap. Nat grabs her iPod and looks at her car keys and debates whether to grab them as well.

She walks out the door and past the car, knowing that if she drives she will keep driving until her tank is on empty. _I don't want to leave Charming yet; rather I don't want to leave Juice yet. _ As if he can read her mind, her phone starts to vibrate-a text from Juice.

**_*On my way back…wanna go for breakfast? Can I come over? *_**

**_*Now's not a good _** -**_ catch up 2 u later*_**

Natalie puts her ear buds in her ears and turns her iPod on just enough to hear the lyrics that are playing but not so loud that she can't hear what is going on around her. She starts walking down Main and keeps walking to keep the images out of her head. To make the voices stop. To make the memories stop pounding away at her.

Hours later, feet sore, Natalie spies a dinner and heads in. She orders burgers and fries to go as it is now a little after noon. As she hands the waitress the money for her lunch, she hears a motorcycle pull in. _Please don't be Juice, Please don't be Juice. _ She looks out the corner of her eye and sees the crazy -eyed asshole that tried to push up on her the day she brought her car in. She pulls her cap a little lower and keeps her head down as she hurries out and finally heads home.


	10. Stalemate

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, work, work & more work. And I still have to do my holiday shopping. Thanks to all the new alerts, favorites, and views and as always please read & review.**

It's now been 5 days since Juice has seen Natalie. She never answered her phone directly, just sent another text on the night he returned to Charming saying she was taking care of something and would talk to him later.

The next day, Juice sent a quick text

***Up for a GTA style ass-whipping J ?* **

An hour later Nat's reply text just said** * not 2day-catch up with you a little later* **

_What the fuck? I thought we were cool…._Juice puts his head down on the club bar and bangs it repeatedly.

'What's wrong, retard?'

'Nothing, Tig. I don't want to talk about it.'

' I know you're not moping over no gash. No matter how good your lil half-breed looks. Man the fuck up.' After sharing this pearl of wisdom Tig heads towards the garage to start his shift.

* * *

Lunch time….

'Hey, Juicy'

'Yeah, Gemma?'

'Get everyone's order together so I can get lunch.'

'Okay.'

'Here ya go Gem.'

'Okay, what's going on? 'Gem lays down the glasses; she's been wearing in an attempt to make the backed logged invoices make sense, on the desk. 'You've been moping around here all day, like someone shot your damn dog. So what gives?'

'Nothing, 'Juice mumbles with his head down.

'So nothing, huh? Does nothing happen to wear a skirt?'

'You remember that girl from a few weeks ago? The one I picked up on the way back from a tow?'

'Who Ms. Altima?' Gemma remembers the way Juice looked at the attractive lady that day.

'Yeah, well I've been hanging out with her a bit and the last few days since I got back from Tacoma, I just haven't seen her.'

'So, what Juice, she just a lay or what?'

'I don't know, I like hanging with her, it's easy but she hasn't exactly invited me over since I came back. She just keeps texting me about catching up later. '

'Well, what do you know about her?'

'Uh, not much she just came over from the East Coast, drifting around a bit; she was supposed to go to LA.'

Gemma moves from behind the desk, and holds Juice's head in her hands. 'Juice, what do you mean not much? You're the damn Intel officer. You've been around her almost a month and didn't do a background check?!'

'Uh, no I mean I wanted to get to know her, you know.' _Oh shit…Clay is going to kill me. '_Uh please don't tell Clay.'

'Take care of it today, Juice. You know better than this. I know it's been quiet since Donna's death but you know we got to stay on our toes. '

* * *

After lunch Juice heads over to his makeshift 'office' and waits to see what or if anything will pop up on Natalie.


	11. Stalemate pt 2

11. Stalemate pt 2

It's been 5 days since Nat's seen Juice and she is running on auto-pilot. Since she had a mini breakdown the other day, she's been going to work and coming straight home. As she heads back in to the boutique from her morning 15 minute break, she notices she has a new message she didn't see before.

***Up for a GTA style ass-whipping J?* **

_Juice, I do miss hanging out with him I'm still trying to shake this mood. It's taking everything I have right now just to function at work. I hope he doesn't hate me. _

_She thinks about it for another minute and then texts back. _

*** not 2day-catch up with you a little later***

'Natalie, dear. Why don't you head out after the lunch rush? '

'Helen, are you sure? '

'Yes. It's not too busy and even though you say you are no longer ill, I can tell you are not yourself. Go, I'll be fine. '

_Great, now my boss can even tell something's wrong. I got to get it together. _

* * *

'Bye, Helen. I'll see you Wednesday.' Natalie waves to Helen as she leaves the boutique for the day.

Trying to think of a way to remove the funk she's still end, Natalie wanders down the street and winds up in front of the bar, her and Juice frequents.

_Well, why not? I'm off and free til Wednesday. _

_'_Hey, Dave,' Natalie greets the bartender warmly.

'Hi, Nat; to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'I'm off and in need of a little R & R,' she smiles warmly.

'So where's your buddy?' Dave asks referring to Juice.

'Just me today, Dave-the usual,' Natalie says sidestepping the question about Juice.

As she settles into her usual spot at the bar, Natalie starts on her first of many shots.

* * *

**Back at TM**

The printer is quietly whirling away as Juice taps his foot impatiently.

_I'll just print everything now and look at it later. Don't want the Gemma or the guys noticing I'm not in the garage. _

_Grabbing all the documents, Juice quickly heads to his dorm, tucking the paperwork it in the last drawer in his nightstand and heads back to the garage. _


	12. More questions, than answers

Luckily, it was a slow day meaning no club business and church wasn't called after his shift in the garage. Juice headed back to his dorm and grabbed the Nat's background check from his nightstand. Reading over it , nothing stuck out too much . Her dad died when she was young around 10 or so. Her brothers were all a few years older than her. Her school records showed some attendance issues and her grades slipping after her father's death but that was understandable. He moved on to her medical records. She was placed in a hospital back East for observation around the time she was entering high school. Just a 24 hour stay but the rest of it was sealed due to her age. Her phone records before she headed west showed frequent calls to a law firm and quite a few from a correction facility. Juice searched back in her personal background and found that one of her brothers died in jail. No mention of her two other brothers, but an obit for her mom who died 2 years ago. Reading through everything left him with more questions. Then his cell rung..

'Yeah?'

'Hi man, it's Dave. Just thought you should know your favorite drinking buddy is here and could really use a lift.'

Juice checked his watch it was only 4pm. _What was Natalie doing drunk at the bar at this time? Why was she by herself? _

'She okay'

'Honestly, I'm not sure. She was friendly as always, but seemed a little off. Then she started downing shots left and right. '

'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Juice hung up the phone.

Heading toward the club's exit, Juice spied Chibs. 'Hey Chibs, I've got to take care of something.'

'Okay, boyo. Keep the prepaid near. '

* * *

'K, Dave. What do I owe you?'

'Nothing, Nat. Just relax; I've called you a ride.'

'What…who?' Then Nat hears the low rumble of a motorcycle, 'never mind I guess that's my ride, huh?'

She looks up just as Juice walks in. If he did know, Juice would never know that she was drunk. But he see her pause for a few minutes before making any moves. As if she is carefully concentrating on not slipping or embarrassing herself in any way.

'Hey , Juicy…long time no see. Wanna go back to my place?'


	13. Signs of regret

**A/N: Thanks for all the new alerts, favs and follows. I'm going to start using some of my lunch break to write. You should see more frequent updates. Thanks again and as always, please read and review.**

Chapter 13: Signs of regret

Juice watched as Natalie tried to stand up without stumbling. _There's no way I can get her home on my bike. _

Pulling out his prepaid he called the clubhouse.

'Hey Chibs, have the prospect come and pick up my bike.'

'What's going on Juicy?'

'Picking up Nat, from Dave's bar; but she's in no shape to hold on to me for the ride home, so just have the Dog and the prospect come so Sack can follow me back to her place.'

'No problem. '

Juice walks back over to Natalie to take her to her car; 'where's your keys Nat?'

Swaying slightly, she reaches into her purse and dangles them in front of Juice.

After getting her settled in the car, Juice waits on the prospects to arrive. As soon as TM's tow truck pulls up, he walks over.

'Half-Sack take my bike and follow behind me and don't fuck up my ride. Dog just follow behind to give Sack a ride back to TM.' They both nod in agreement.

* * *

Juice settles in adjust the seat and pull off. He glances over at Natalie and notices her staring at him.

'You're not gonna say anything Nat? I haven't really spoken to you in days. '

'Can we not do this right now? Really….look I know your probably pissed off at me ….can we just wait til we get back to my place? '

'Why, so you can wake up tomorrow and forget we talked at all?'

Looking out the window, Natalie sadly replies, 'number hazard of being me…..no matter how much I drink I never forget.'


End file.
